Cuidado con lo que veas
by NezuzuHayashi
Summary: Nunca debió entrar a ese sitio web. Por culpa de esto estaba asustado pasando imagen tras imagen; viendo como mentes insanas habían creado una y mil historias de ellos haciendo cosas gays . Parece que Tumblr te puede cambiar la forma de ver tú propia vida. [YAOI]
1. Introducción

**Parejas:** Random

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka

* * *

 **Cuidado con lo que veas**

Todo fue un error. Un gran error. Nunca debió entrar a ese sitio web y menos buscar el nombre de uno de sus hermanos. Por culpa de esto estaba asustado pasando imagen tras imagen; viendo como mentes insanas habían creado una y mil historias de ellos haciendo cosas gays y sin dejar de mencionar los fanarts.

No, no. no…Esto no puede ser. No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser.

Repetía una y otra vez viendo aterrado las imágenes ¿A qué clase de persona se les ocurriría semejante rareza? Ellos eran hermanos, no había nada raro.

¿No?

—¡Choromatsu! —Exclamaba Osomatsu dirigiéndose hacia la habitación donde se encontraba viendo las imágenes obscenas, pero sensuales de todos sus hermanos.

—¡Eh! ¡Dime! —Aturdido minimizó las ventanas de la computadora.

—¿Huh? ¿Por qué estás rojo? —Dijo el hermano mayor entrando ya a la habitación.

—¡No lo estoy!

—Oh… ¿Acaso has estado…?

Choromatsu interrumpió

—No.

—Uh, Pajamatsu-niisan, que sucio eres. —Rió burlándose del menor quien estaba ruborizado, pero no por el apodo o el enojo que le ocasionaba el otro, sino más por las imágenes que tenía en la cabeza y más por el OsoChoro que había visto.

Sí, eso lo había dejado más traumado.

—¿Y para que has venido? ¿Sólo para molestarme?

—¿Eh? No…-Sobó su nariz de manera simpática guiñándole el ojo al otro. — Quiero que salgas conmigo.

—…

—¿Y?

—Ni hablar. —Tosió levantándose de su asiento tratando de evitar la mirada del mayor.

—¿Por qué? Sólo será un rato, iremos a ver la carrera de caballos.

Choromatsu volteó a verlo serio.

—¿Te gastarás el dinero apostando?

—No, me gastaré el dinero divirtiéndome con mi hermano. — Le sonrió con confianza, distorsionando aún más la mente de Choromatsu. De nuevo estaba ahí las imágenes yaoi con un tono altamente sexual de ellos dos en su cabeza ¿No era una cita, no? Oh no…pensamientos raros a la vista. Pero aunque le parecía un poco mala la idea de gastarse el dinero sin ninguna responsabilidad, también quería salir, debía ir de compras por unos mangas para completar la colección…

—¿Pajamatsu?

—¡No me digas así!

Osomatsu enarcó una ceja.

—Estás más raro de lo usual.

—Sólo vayamos. —Suspiró convencido tomando un abrigo, para dirigirse a la salida siendo seguido por el otro.

—Sabía que te convencería.

—Sólo deja de joderme con ese apodo.

—Bien, bien, bien.

—Onii-san ¿Dónde irán? —Preguntó Todomatsu quien los veía a ambos dirigiéndose a la salida. Antes sus ojos parecía que esos dos ya habían arreglado algunas diferencias; sino no saldrían juntos, pero eso le agrada al menor de los Matsunos después de todo eran sus hermanos "mayores". —¿Tendrán una cita?

Choromatsu tembló.

Todomatsu se rió bajito.

Osomatsu Sonrió levantando el dedo pulgar. — ¡Sí!

Choromatsu tembló de nuevo.

— ¡Suerte! —Dijo el menor antes que salieran los otros dos. —Vaya, vaya…

— ¿Qué paso nii-san? — Preguntó Jyushimatsu con una enorme sonrisa.

—Parece que nuestros dos hermanos ya se llevan mejor.

— ¡Ohhhhh! ¡Genial!

— ¿Quiénes? —Habló Ichimatsu saliendo de la sala con un gato en entre sus brazos.

—Osomatsu y Choromatsu nii-san. —Respondió el último de los Matsuno.

—Apuesto que regresan peleando.

—No digas eso Ichimatsu nii-san, seguro se divierten.

—Ja, apuesto 5 centavos que regresa Choromatsu, arrepintiéndose de no salir conmigo... —De la nada apareció Karamatsu mostrando la única moneda que poseía entre los dedos, mostrando una genial pose de superioridad antes sus tres hermanos, que voltearon ignorándolo y siguieron con la conversación.

Por otro lado, ahora los Matsuno tendrían un día sin dos hermanos, de cierto modo se sentía más espaciosa la casa, por ejemplo Todomatsu tenía más tiempo para poder revisar algunas redes sociales en la computadora y editar una que otra foto para Facebook. Sin embargo, esto no era lo que hacía puesto que ahora está observando detenidamente cada imagen morbosa de la misma web, que Choromatsu había dejado abierta.

— ¿E-Este es el Tumblr de Choromatsu nii-san?

El sexto hermano examinó con detenimiento todo lo que veía, Osomatsu y Choromatsu estaban juntos haciendo incesto. Cerró la cuenta inmediatamente quedándose en blanco por un momento. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Decirle a los demás lo depravado que era su hermano? O… ¿Buscar el nombre de los otros hermanos, para "investigar" más? Sí, sin duda eso sonaba mejor. Aunque primero:

 _Reblog._

 _Reblog._

— ¡Buscaré a Ichimatsu-niisan primero!

Tecleo rápidamente el nombre de su hermano para ver que tan popular era y con quien tenía material incestuoso. — ¿Eh? ¿Por qué unirlo hasta con Choromatsu y no conmigo? —Infló una de sus mejillas, había visualizado demasiadas imágenes del amante de los gatos con sus demás hermanos; menos con él ¿Por qué? Él también podía arrinconar a Ichimatsu contra el muro como los demás. — Tch…

Tenía que admitir que tenía un poco de celos al ser descartado tanto, no es que le gustará que lo hicieran gay de manera excesiva, pero al notar que había escazas imágenes de TodoIchi; (sí, TodoIchi), le hacía sentir algo triste y poco activo en la relación que ambos tenían. De todas maneras las parejas que estaban en su pantalla le gustaban así que…

 _Reblog_

 _Reblog_

 _Reblog_

— ¿Todomatsu? —Extrañado hablo Ichimatsu entrando a la habitación con un gato en los brazos.

El menor saltó del susto minimizando rápidamente la ventana de la website.

—¿D-Dime nii-san? —Respondió con una gota en la sien, esperando no haber sido visto.

—…—Ichimatsu se quedó en silencio por unos segundo sin decir nada. — Los otros regresaron y trajeron algo de comer. —Respondió por fin sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

—G-Gracias por avisarme nii-san.

Ichimatsu camino unos cuantos pasos hacia la salida cuando Todomatsu escucho al gato hablar: ¡Maldito pervertido!

Sí, sí lo había visto. Tal vez no fue exactamente todo lo que vio el menor, pero el más emo de los hermanos había visto lo suficiente como para saber que no era el único con delirios mentales en esa casa. Lo más gracioso de esto es que no importaba lo que a uno de ellos les gustará, igual se querían e igual tenían que aguantar la personalidad del otro sin distinguirse, porque así era y así sería siempre.

—¡Hemos traído Taiyaki! —Gritó emocionado Osomatsu ya sentado para comer el pequeño aperitivo que había traído junto al más virgen de los Matsunos.

—¿De dónde sacaron tanto dinero? —Preguntó desconcertado Karamatsu dejando a un lado su espejo.

-—Mamá…—Suspiró Choromatsu incomodo por la respuesta. —Pero hubiera sido mejor si lo compráramos con nuestro sueldo, ¡Que no tenemos!

—¡Itadakimasu! —Exclamó Jyushimatsu cogiendo un Taiyaki.

—¡Yo tengo sueldo! —Se defendió Osomatsu.

Karamatsu mordió un pedazo del pastel mientras se veía al espejo.—Incluso comiendo me veo guapo.— Sonrió así mismo ignorando lo que había ocasionado.

—¡No, no tienes sueldo! ¡Sólo ganas en los juegos de vez en cuando! ¡Maldito irresponsable! —Exclamó aún más fuerte Choromatsu señalando al mayor.

Entretanto, Ichimatsu abrió la boca para ser alimentado por Jyushi.—Uhm dulce…

—¡Dulce! ¡Dulce! — Dijo el quinto Matsuno con comida en la boca.

—¡¿Tratas de hacerte el responsable de nuevo, eh pajamatsu-niisan?! —Rió el mayor de los Matsuno, siendo tomado del cuello de la polera sorpresivamente por el otro quien ya había perdido la paciencia.

— ¡Selfie! —Todomatsu sacó su celular del bolsillo, colocándose junto a Karamatsu para tomarse la foto del día.

Él con la pose más gay que tenía "Paz y amor" con ambos dedos en la mejilla mientras Karamatsu sonreía y agarraba su mentón con ese aire de ser bien _cool_ aunque todos sabían que no lo era, detrás de ellos sus dos hermanos asesinándose, Ichimatsu enseñando el dedo de en medio y Jyushimatsu sonriendo apoyándose en la cabeza del anterior.

Finalmente la foto terminó en Instagram, Tumblr, Twitter y Facebook gracias al menor.

Pero esto no terminaba así:

Hipstermatsu se unió a varias redes sociales a shippear a sus hermanos e incluso se shippeaba a él con otro Matsuno.

Pajamatsu leía a escondidas yaoi de KaraTodo, porque al parecer era muy pervertido y seductor. Ah, de vez en cuando pasaba a ver OsoChoro también.

Nekomatsu le gustaba el yaoi, pero más si era él el seme o si estaba con un hombre con orejitas de gato.

Los tres anteriores rieron.

Definitivamente sus otros hermanos aún no sabían que pasaba.

…

Aún.

* * *

 **Nota:** ¿Qué? A mí me sale lo fumado al natural. Espero que eso sólo sea la introducción (porquequieroescribirmásokay?), si les gusto comenten, sino vale la pena, mejor no. Bueno, ustedes decidan si vale la pena continuarlo. Gracias por leer – Tengan un bonito día :D Yay!


	2. Descontrol

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka **.**

* * *

 **Cuidado con lo que veas**

 **Capítulo 1: Descontrol**

Ahí estaba Ichimatsu sentado frente a su hermano mayor Karamatsu, que nervioso tragaba saliva, ¿Qué era lo que quería? Él no había hecho nada que lo enoje al otro, aunque nunca hacía nada según él. Pero esta vez en serio no sabía cuál era el problema o el objetivo por el cual el otro entro de la nada a la sala con tanta seriedad, para "charlar".

¿Acaso el otro le iba admitir que ya era su hermano favorito y el más _cool_ además de guapo?

— Mierdamatsu…—Dijo por fin Ichimatsu penetrando al otro con la mirada.

— ¿Q-Qué sucede? —Frunció el ceño deslizando un poco los lentes de sol por el puente de la nariz para observar mejor al menor.

—No puedes ir arriba.

— ¿Ha?

—…

Ichimatsu golpeo fuerte la mesa con enojo, sabía que el otro no entendía, pero este le iba hacer entender sea como sea que nadie lo acorralaría contra nada. Por que quien se encargaría de eso era él.

O algo así.

— ¿No puedo cantar arriba? —Señalo el techo con el dedo índice incrédulo mientras aún veía a Ichimatsu quien perdía la paciencia. — ¿Hiciste una casita de gatitos ahí? …—Sonrió Karamatsu con amabilidad. —No te preocupes, no destruiré la casita _cute_ que hiciste.

El cuarto de los Matsuno tomó de la chaqueta al otro mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Podría arrancarte los intestinos y ahorcarte con ellos.—Advirtió finalmente levantándose al mismo tiempo en que soltaba a su hermano mayor con brusquedad.

Este se desmoronó en el suelo aún desorientado de lo que acababa de pasar, parpadeó unas cuantas veces tratando de descifrar las palabras del menor, sin embargo no encontraba nada, mas sólo pensó que sería conveniente alejarse de él por el bien de sus intestinos.

—¡Oi, Karamatsu!... —Se acerco Osomatsu sentándose frente a su hermano.—¿Qué paso con Ichimatsu? —Hizo un ademán con el dedo pulgar y es que él había visto como el otro se había retirado. — Estaba inquieto.

—Nunca sé lo que le pasa a Ichimatsu. — Sobó sus ojos con el antebrazo poniéndole un poco de dramatización a la escena mientras su hermano mayor le daba palmaditas aguantando la risa.

—Ya sabes cómo es Ichimatsu, aunque no lo culpo. —Sonrió sobando su cabeza. —Nadie podría soportar estar a tu lado.

—¿Eh? ¿T-Te lastimo, hermano? — Preguntó suspicaz.

Osomatsu se rió en son de burla.

—¡Itai! —Contestó tocándose el abdomen como si le hubieran golpeado.

—…

Osomatsu rió con fuerza.

Karamatsu igual.

—Se llevan muy bien. —Desde el pasillo Choromatsu observaba a los otros dos hermanos reírse juntos sin ningún problema. Por un momento pensó que sentía un poco de celos verlos así, tan compatibles en estupidez, haciéndose bromas entre ellos sin quejas o algo parecido. ¿Por qué no pasaba con él también? Si no era tan cruel, los crueles eran ellos... ¿Por qué?

Osomatsu se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Eh? ¿Pajamatsu nii-san? —Lo llamo desde donde estaba. —Ven, que no te comeremos.

Choromatsu tembló. _"¿Comerme?"_

—¡Brother, juega con nosotros! —Dijo Karamatsu.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Es una invitación? ¿En qué momento esto se volvió en un trió? No crean que su más virgen hermano perdería así la pureza, claro que no, primero al menos deberían acariciarlo y si fuera posible comprarle algo _otaku_ como un cosplay de lolita para cumplir sus más bajos deseos sexuales. ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! …No, eso no. Trío no. Y tampoco lo haría con ellos por separado aunque se vea sexy en las imágenes que ya tiene descargado en el celular.

—Paso…—-Salió caminando evitando la mirada de ambos hermanos que se vieron extrañados entre ellos; encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la casa; Todomatsu empujaba contra la pared a Ichimatsu quien lo veía con el mismo semblante de siempre, sin sorpresa alguna. Para el menor no ser el jodido pasivo era importante, aunque con Karamatsu podría aguantar el dolor de trasero, de todas formas a su hermano narcisista lo veía más masculino que a los demás, en cuanto al cuarto…pues definitivamente: ¡No! Y es que la culpa la tenía las imágenes de las redes sociales donde el otro era el más pasivo con sus otros cuatro hermanos y menos con él.

— ¿Qué haces?

Todomatsu frunció el ceño, era obvio que hacía. Con anterioridad el amante de los selfies; el chico de corazón rosa, había buscado como ser seme o el activo de la relación. No sabía porque muchas fujoshis le decían que debía arrinconar a su presa y verle con aire de superioridad al otro hasta que se sonrojara y si en todo caso no funcionaba, poner en marcha el plan B.

—¿Te gusta eh? Ichimatsu nii-san…—Sonrió de la manera más linda posible, aunque su estúpida mente dijera que lo hacía todo lo contrario.

—...

—¿Huh?

Unas gotas de sudor cayeron por la sien de Todomatsu, y es que su plan no funcionaba, su hermano mayor tenía aún la misma expresión vacía por su culpa ahora recurría al plan B.

Golpeó la pared con fuerza llamando la atención del otro. Oh sí que resultó, pero faltaba algo más. Así mismo con valentía iba deslizando su pierna derecha justo hasta rozar la entrepierna del otro que por efecto emitió un quejido de asombro.

—Q-Que mierda…

Y eso fue todo. El menor de los Matsuno recibió un gran golpe en la boca del estomago después de su "actuación".

—¡Tadaima! –Se escucho desde lo lejos la voz de Jyushimatsu, quien llegaba de entrenar mientras abria la puerta de la casa con una enorme sonrisa— HUSTLE HUSTLE, MUSCULE MUSCULE!

Del segundo piso bajo Ichimatsu arrastrando el cuerpo de Totty que aún no lograba cobrar la conciencia y el aire. Jyushi vio la escena con una gota en la sien manteniendo la sonrisa.

El suicida de los Matsuno amarró el cuerpo de su hermano menor al bate donde el siempre solía sujetarse y lo tiro de una patada, haciendo que este rodará hasta los pies del hermano alegre.

—No quiero ser el sumiso.

—¿Eh? —Ladeó la cabeza el otro sin entender que decía su hermano, pero lo poco que entendió es que hoy no jugaría con él como las otras veces.

Desde el punto individual de los tres Matsunos que conocieron lo que es yaoi, era obvio que sus pensamientos y sus vidas se habían descontrolado, ellos ya no podían ver a sus otros hermanos de la misma forma. Toda la culpa la tenían "ellas y ellos" por ser quienes crean imágenes, historias, y hasta porno de los sextillizos.

—¡Ninis la cena ya está lista!

Todos los hermanos Matsuno se reunieron para cenar; sentándose alrededor de la mesa como siempre.

El Otaku de la familia observaba con desdén a su hermano mayor Osomatsu. No, no fue por un pleito o algo por el estilo, el más virgen de los Matsuno, se había enterado que una de las parejas más populares era de ellos dos, pero no es que le desagradara tanto sino porque estaba él…

Choromatsu volteó a ver a Karamatsu con el ceño fruncido mientras este comía.

Estaba él más narcisista siendo mejor pareja con el mayor, pero ese no era el problema, estaba también Ichimatsu en esa fila de desgraciados hurta futuros novios. Además de Totty, aunque este era poco lejano al igual que Jyushimatsu.

—Uwaah ¡Delicioso! —Grito Jyushi terminando de comer Yakisoba. Como era de costumbre este tomo sus propios palillos y acomodo los fideos para darle de comer a cuarto hermano.— ¡Ichimatsu nii-san! —Gritó para llamar su atención, la cual fue correspondido de una forma hostil por parte del amante de los gatos, que alejó suavemente el brazo de su hermano menor con una de sus manos.

—Puedo comer solo.

Todos observaron la escena con la boca entre abierta.

—¡¿Qué pasa Ichimatsu?! El pequeño Jyushi sól-

—¡CALLATE CACAMATSU! — Interrumpió el suicida descontrolándose y agarrando al otro del cuello de la polera, para por fin golpear su cabeza contra la del otro.

—¡Ichimatsu nii-san, ten cuidado! —Ahora quien le regañaba era Todomatsu que protegía al narcisista por alguna extraña razón.

Osomatsu y Choromatsu parpadearon asombrados.

Sí, eso era raro incluso para ellos.

—¡Lo podrías matar si quisieras! —Grito el hipster enojado.

—¡Me encantaría hacerlo! —Respondió el Suicida.

Ambas miradas y ambas auras de maldad sobresalían de los dos hermanos, el ambiente se había vuelto tan intenso, tan maléfico y tan detestable que Choromatsu empezaba a entrar en pánico, al ver a Karamatsu sangrando, a Jyushimatsu con leves lagrimas sobresalientes de sus ojos, y a los otros dos a punto de matarse.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo, Osomat-

—¿Hm? —Osomatsu con comida en la boca y los palillos aún en la mano, volteó a ver al nerd sin preocupación alguna.

—¡Cómo se te ocurre comer en un momento como este, Idiota!

—No te preocupes, Pajamatsu…—Siguió comiendo. — Todo está controlado.

Fue ahí cuando el afeminado de los Matsuno golpeó de un puñetazo en la boca del estomago al Nekomatsu, sin embargo este no se quedaría atrás pues le brindaría también un puñete directo en la mejilla. Sí, estaban muy hardcore este día.

—¡Te dije que los detuvieras! —Exclamó el tercer Matsuno sacudiendo a su inútil hermano mayor.

Cualquiera pensaría que es una pelea de gatas quienes luchan por el amor del príncipe narcisista Karamatsu, pero en este caso no era así, sino era una pelea de pasivos.

—No, no, no my Little brothers, no tienen por qué pelearse por mí.

De inmediato fue llevado a la pelea de los otros dos Matsuno siendo golpeado, masacrado, destrozado y despedazado. Al ver esto, Jyushimatsu olvidó su momentánea melancolía, tal vez un poco de lucha le haría olvidar uno de los traumas de su vida así que también fue a pelear con sus demás hermanos.

—Tsh, parecen pequeños.—Se cruzó de brazos el Matsuno masturbador.

—¡Hay que unirnos! —Osomatsu llevó a su hermano contra su voluntad hacía el tumulto.

—¡Suéltame!

Los sextillizos estaban acostumbrados a lidiar con este tipo de situación en donde más de uno salía lesionado. Y Pese a que terminaron heridos, sucios y de mal humor, los seis hermanos fueron a ducharse juntos para ir a dormir. No pasó gran cosa en el baño, los seis estaban enojados, pero aún así estaban juntos.

Después de esto todos ya caminaban más tranquilos a casa, todos hasta que…

—Ichimatsu nii-san. —Jyushimatsu llamó la atención de su hermano quien retraso el paso para estar a su costado, dejando a los demás avanzar.

—¿Hn?

—¿Ya no me quieres?

El cuarto hermano abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo en que dejo de caminar mientras tragaba saliva.

Tenía que admitir que sentía algo de nervios por la pregunta tan sorpresiva. ¿Qué debería decir? Quería a su hermano, pero no lo quería como su amante. ¡Esperen! Jyushi nunca dijo algo parecido ¿no? Sólo está algo incomodo por su nuevo comportamiento.

—¿Nii-san?

—Y-yo no…

Y ahí iba de nuevo, a decir cosas que no quería.

—¡Eh! ¡Oigan, apresúrense! —Llamó Osomatsu a sus dos hermanos menores.

En ese momento todos voltearon a verlos.

Ichimatsu se veía preocupado.

Choromatsu lo notó.

Todomatsu sonrió.

Karamatsu arqueó una ceja.

Osomatsu trataba de llamar la atención con sus griteríos.

—¡Rápido Ichimatsu nii-san!—Dijo como si no hubiera pasado o dicho nada mientras estaba dejando a su hermano atrás.

Jyushimatsu sonreía como de costumbre.

—No sé qué mierda está pasando _._ —Murmuró el cuarto Matsuno aún sin moverse.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

Nota: Es la weed.


	3. Fudanshi

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka.

* * *

 **Cuidado con lo que veas**

 **Capitulo 2:** Fudanshi.

Cuando Karamatsu se enteró fue porque en recomendaciones de Youtube había salido un video del primer y tercer hermano.

—Masukedo Bit…—Trató de pronunciar con su mal inglés "Masked bitch". —Que extraño. —Murmuró así mismo dándole clic al video con un poco de nerviosismo. —¡¿Ha?! — Se quitó los lentes de sol, que llevaba aunque estuviera dentro de la casa. —¡¿He?! —Parpadeó y frunció el ceño. —¡No puede ser! —Se alejó despacio, sin poder creer lo que veía. —¡AAAAHHHH!

El último grito se escucho por toda la casa, era un gritó escalofriante, como si alguien se hubiera topado con un fantasma. Sus hermanos que se encontraban en la sala llegaron a escucharlo, por un momento también se asustaron, pero al recordar que era Karamatsu él del alboroto, lo ignoraron.

—Ojala haya muerto. —Dijo Ichimatsu acariciando su gato.

—Podríamos hacer una fiesta para celebrar. —Respondió Totty tomándose varias selfies con Jyushimatsu quien dormía debajo de la mesa. —Cute. —Rió bajito.

—Huh…—Se rascó el trasero Osomatsu. —¡Pero que lo pague Choromatsu! —Lo señaló.

—¡¿Yo, por qué?! ¡No me metan en sus planes!—Se alteró el tercero dejando de leer su revista de Idols.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo con nii-san! —Lo aprobó el último, alterando aún más al virgen de la familia.

En ese entonces se escuchó los fuertes pasos del segundo hermano que entraba directamente a la sala con unas leves lágrimas sobresalientes en sus ojos.

—¿Q-Qué te pasa? —Preguntó el mayor al sentir que él narcisista lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—Dime la verdad, brother.

Osomatsu parpadeó mientras los demás los veían impresionados, incluso Jyushimatsu se había despertado por tanto disturbio.

—¿Tienes relaciones clandestinas, bro? —Lo agarró de los hombros presionando suavemente de la desesperación.

—¿Ha?

Los demás hermanos al ver esto, se sirvieron por igual un vaso de agua y lo escupieron en la cara de los mayores al mismo tiempo. —¡¿Qué?!

—¿Cómo crees? Claro que no. —Acarició la cabeza del ególatra, tratando de calmarlo sin importarle que estuvieran mojados por culpa de los otros. —¿Por qué se te vino eso en la mente? Karamatsu.

—Es que hoy…

—¡Regrese! —Dijo la mamá entrando a la casa con bolsas en las manos. —Les traje un aperitivo antes del almuerzo, ninis. —Sonrió complacida al ver como uno por uno salía a recibirla.

—¡Bienvenida! —Gritaron los sextillizos dejando de lado el incidente de Karamatsu. Sin embargo, esto no fue por mucho tiempo, puestres hermanos sabían claramente que tipo de cosas había visto, tal vez no sabían exactamente lo que se refería por ahora, pero ellos lo averiguarían.

Después del almuerzo a Choromatsu no se le había ocurrido mejor idea que ver el historial del navegador, así que subió con cuidado las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso donde se encontraba la única computadora de la casa.

—¿To-Todomatsu? —Abrió los ojos enormes al ver que el más afeminado había llegado antes que él, pero más impresionante fue al ver que a su lado estaba Ichimatsu, que lo observaba indiferente. —¿Qué están haciendo?

—¿Qué viniste hacer en el computador, Choromatsu nii-san? —El menor cuestionó con una sonrisa fingida.

—P-Pues…—Se sintió nervioso al no saber cómo responder. —¡Espera! —Se desconcertó. —¡Yo pregunté primero!

Ichimatsu cerró la puerta.

—¡Sabemos lo que hiciste! —Señaló el hipster enojado.

—No sé que estás hablando Totty.

—Sabemos que te gusta ver esos mangas donde los hombres tienen relaciones sexuales sin usar lubricante o condón, sin preocuparse si tendrán una enfermedad de transmisión sexual, además de usar ropa como la de Nya-chan para cumplir los bajos instintos pervertidos que tienes, aunque no me parece tan malo eso…¡Oh! y el sadomasoquismo, aunque eso no lo veo tan mal, tampoco . —El suicida revelaba cada cosa que se había percatado. —Y el incest

Choromatsu cubrió su boca. —¡No digas nada más Ichimatsu!

—¡Sucio, enfermo con poca moral, fudanshi, friki, virgen, responsable! —Lo insultó el sexto Matsuno.

—¿No tratarás de decir "irresponsable"? —Suspiró Choromatsu liberando a Ichimatsu. —Hablemos como personas adultas. —Tosió haciendo una pausa.— ¡Sólo encontré todo en una maldita página! —Se defendió. — ¡¿Y qué hacen espiándome?! ¡Eso es invasión a la privacidad!

—Yo me enteré por Todomatsu.

El virgen y el emo lo observaron.

—Tengo que admitir que se veía interesante las imágenes de esa página. —Sacó la lengua mientras sobaba su propia cabeza.

Los tres suspiraron.

—¿Entonces? ¿Ya saben lo que Karamatsu vio?

—Tienes que verlo por tú cuenta, Choromatsu nii-san. —Habló juguetonamente el menor.

Cuando el más virgen se sentó frente al computador, sus otros dos hermanos se acomodaron detrás de él esbozando una sonrisa enferma al ver como el mayor colocaba _play_ para iniciar la reproducción del video.

 _Pause._

El Otaku no duró ni veinte segundos y se levantó de su asiento.

—¿No verás todo? —El emo dio _play_ de nuevo. —Aún no has visto como te masturbas con la foto de nii-san.

Choromatsu se avergonzó.

Todomatsu se rió.

—¡Basta! Jamás haría eso con ninguno de ustedes.

—¿Excepto? —El hipster esperaba que el mayor terminara su oración.

—¡Callate! ¡No haría nada con ninguno! ¡Odio a Osomatsu y a todos ustedes, deseo tanto sus muertes como ustedes la mía!

El primer Matsuno deslizó la puerta de la habitación en el mismo instante en que Ichimatsu se encargó de cerrar las ventanas del navegador.

—Adivinen quien ganó en el pachinko. —Sonrió entrando al lugar. —Karamatsu, así que nos gastaremos su dinero en unos tragos y podríamos visitar a Chibita cuando se nos haya acabado todo.

Los otros tres hermanos se habían quedado helados ante la presencia del idiota de su hermano mayor.

—Buena idea Osomatsu nii-san—Rompió el silencio el chico afeminado palmeando el hombro de su hermano mientras daba saltitos dirigiéndose al primer piso, seguido por el más virgen que empujó al mayor de manera brusca como si ahora lo odiara el doble. —¿Paso algo?

—Nada. —Se encogió de hombros el cuarto Matsuno.

—Si necesitas hablar con alguien, cuentas conmigo Ichimatsu. —Le guiño el ojo, para luego acercarse a él y rodearlo con uno de sus brazos. —Soy tú hermano mayor y puedes confiar en mí.

Ichimatsu desvió su mirada hacia otro lado. Tenía que admitir que era un poco difícil ver a su hermano a los ojos, era incomodo porque lo imaginaba tal y como en el video, sin contar que también había visto unas imágenes extrañamente sexuales de él, que por desgracia estás no se veían mal, es más se sentía más basura de lo usual por tener esa clase de pensamientos.

—Sólo tengo una pregunta.

—Dime, dime, dime…Ichimatshu —Jugó con su voz entusiasmado y listo para resolver las dudas del menor.

—¿Quién te gusta de nosotros? —Interrogó aún sin dirigir la mirada al otro, tratando de ser indiferente ante sus propias palabras.

—Huh…esa pregunta es difícil de responder. —Frotó su mentón pensativo. —Creo que…tú, Ichimatsu.

—¿He? —Volteó impresionado por la respuesta, contemplando la sonrisa de su hermano.

—También Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu. —Contó con cada dedo mientras los nombraba. Sí, no había entendido la pregunta.

—Eres muy estúpido. —Volvió a su habitual mirada de desprecio, saliendo por fin de la habitación.

En los labios de Osomatsu se delineó levemente una sonrisa satisfactoria mientras se dirigía al computador. Y sin tantear agarró el mouse deslizándolo contra el navegador para darle clic, finalmente terminó borrando el historial que sus hermanos habían dejado. Aunque antes de ello, él por su propia cuenta había examinado rápidamente los nombres o páginas que visitaron. ¿Yaoi? Si no fuera por que tenía un hermano amante de mangas y anime no tendría idea que significaba.

Pero el mayor no tenía ningún problema con que sus hermanos les gustara el yaoi y es que este tampoco se habría percatado que tipo de porno gay estaban viendo. Aún así, no le intereso y no le interesaría si esté destruiría la relación que los seis tenían.

Al día siguiente algo extraño paso.

—Me gustan las tetas grandes, me gustan las tetas grandes, me gustan las tetas grandes. —Murmuraba en posición fetal Choromatsu una y otra vez para convencer a su cerebro que era verdad.

—¿Creen que necesitamos un exorcista? —Osomatsu consultó con los otros que estaban alrededor de la mesa. — ¿O lo dejamos morir?

—¡Qué muera! ¡Qué muera! —Gritó emocionado Jyushimatsu al ver como el tercero casi convulsionaba en su lugar.

Los demás se encogieron de hombros y siguieron haciendo lo habitual hasta que tocaron la puerta, ninguno se digno a levantarse a ver quién era; excepto el hipster que entusiasmado abrió la puerta y luego subió al segundo piso con un paquete, una caja para ser exactos, una caja llena de doujinshis de los sextillizos. Algunos pensaran que se masturbara y leerá toda esa caja llena de Yaoi R18, pero no era así, su plan iba más allá.

Todomatsu abrió su tumblr, su twitter y su facebook sólo para publicar: "¡Tengo lo nuevo en incesto de los Matsuno, contacta conmigo que lo dejaré en un buen precio además de regalo tendrán una foto de su nini favorito des-nu-do! JIJIJIJI :3 no me lo agradezcan chica/os. "

Sí, con todo y carita.

Una vez que público, vio como miles de comentarios llovían pidiendo no solo el doujinshi R18 sino también la foto, cualquier foto estaba bien para muchas, aunque otras deseaban fotos explicitas de su OTP. Sin embargo Totty no podía darles eso, aún. De todas formas ¿Qué importaba? Acababa de encontrar una mina de oro.

Mientras tanto sus demás hermanos seguían lidiando con las cosas enfermas que Choromatsu decía.

—¿Ya lo puedo matar? —Dijo ansioso el futuro asesino Ichi.

—¡Tengo una idea! —Osomatsu se levantó con pesadez, buscando entre sus cosas de su hermano el llavero de Nya-chan. —¿No tienes miedo que pueda pasarle a tú adorada Idol?

—Oppais, Oppais, Oppais, Oppais…—Seguía repitiendo el otaku.

—Bien. —Abrió la ventana, apuntó a un bote de basura de la calle y justo cuando iba a lanzarlo el virgen chillo como nenaza.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

Pero el mayor lo lanzó.

—¡Te asesinaré, estúpido! —Amenazó a su hermano mientras esté corría para no ser golpeado por el otro, quien lo seguía lanzando humo de las orejas por el enojo.

Mientras tanto Jyushimatsu se reía al ver como ambos hermanos corrían alrededor de la mesa como si fueran niños de diez años e Ichimatsu igual los observaba, se divertía, pero se divertiría más si uno se cae, ¿Buena idea no? Pensó colocando el pie como obstáculo para que su hermano mayor dejara de correr y este cayera por fin. Por suerte su plan funcionó y a penas este se tropezó, el friki empezó a golpearlo.

—Eso sí es divertido. —Sonrió de lado Ichimatsu, sin percatarse que al lado suyo estaba sufriendo Karamatsu, incluso antes que el tercer Matsuno.

El narcisista consiguió un celular para observar más de cerca ese mundo extraño que lo había vuelto de alguna forma gay por sus hermanos. Ya para ese momento había leído unos cuantos comics donde obviamente él era el protagonista, uno con Osomatsu, otro con Choromatsu, otro con Ichimatsu, también con Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu, ninguno estaba tan mal, todos tenían su encanto, pero por que estaba él, claro está. Lo que le gustó fue uno donde Ichimatsu y Todomatsu peleaban por él, eso seguro se sentiría bien si pasara de verdad.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Pero algo mejor le aguardaba, algo que encontró en facebook lo hizo casi llorar de la emoción: Karamatsu girls.

¿Acaso era un club? ¿Su club? Sus ojos se abrieron al ver el nombre, al ver tantas chicas diciendo que lo amaban ¿Qué era eso? Parecía una broma, pero no. Era real.

—¡Lo tengo, Ichimatsu nii-san! —Exclamó Jyushi quitándole el aparato táctil a Karamatsu.

Ichimatsu sonrió.

—Tíralo. —Dijo sacando un bate de la nada.

—¡No! —Karamatsu agarro de los hombros al quinto Matsuno, que se dedicaba a esconder el celular detrás de él. —Jyushimatsu, brother…sí me lo das te compro lo que desees.

Con una sonrisa Jyushi inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—¡¿Quieres dulces?!

El más tétrico de los Matsuno frunció el ceño.—¿Lo estas chantajeando?

Karamatsu ignoró al emo. —Toma, toma, hasta my money. —Desesperado sacó dinero y dulces de su chaqueta, no había mucho, ni para comprar una soda, peor era nada ¿no?

Jyushimatsu se compadeció de su hermano cuando recibió todo y de volvió el celular.

El de lentes oscuros suspiró aliviado cuando lo tenía nuevamente en sus manos, pero la felicidad le duraría poco; pues el emo golpeó su mueca haciendo que soltará su Smartphone.

El celular se cayó al suelo.

Ichimatsu sonrió con malicia.

Karamatsu se paralizó.

Ichimatsu destrozó el nuevo celular con el bate.

Y Karamatsu lloró.

* * *

 **Nota:** El fanfic no es tan explicito en la narración por ser comedia, por ahora. Siento eso D: sobre "Masukedo bit..." no sabía como se escribe BITCH en Japones (Katakana), así que detuve a Karamatsu. Soy una genius(?) **  
**


	4. Plan

**Nota** **1:** ¿H-Hola? ¿Aún hay alguien aquí?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertencen a Fujio Akatsuka.

* * *

 **Cuidado con lo que veas**

 **Capítulo 3:** El plan

A Todomatsu le encantaba las fans, él único problema era que cuando decía que era el verdadero, aparecían más Todomatsus hablándole de los cutes que eran. Por ello ya no se sentía con mucha personalidad, aunque el realmente nini era él.

El otro problema fue cuando vio haters. Los odiaba como ellos lo odiaban, pero un día acabaron con su paciencia y lloró frente a su teléfono mientras sus hermanos veían televisión.

—¿Qué te pasa bro?

En el instante en que Karamatsu preguntó todos voltearon a ver al menor de los hermanos.

—¡Mi novela favorita fue cancelada! —Mintió el hispter haciendo reír y suspirar de resignación a sus otros cinco hermanos, quienes voltearon nuevamente la vista al televisor sin decir nada más, sin embargo el más femenino sabía que no podía engañar a algunos.

De regreso a casa, después del baño, Jyushimatsu se acercó a preguntar que le sucedía como el buen hermano mayor que era, pues en estos días Totty había actuado extraño.

—No quiero destruir tu inocencia Jyushimatsu nii-san. —Respondió serio.

—Ahhh…¿Inocencia? —Ladeó la cabeza. —Yo no tengo inocencia ¡Totty!

—¿Eh? —Parpadeo varias veces pensando bien en la personalidad del quinto Matsuno.

—¡Sólo soy alegre Totty, no soy inocente! —Agitó los brazos entusiasmado dejando paralizado al menor. —¡Así que puedes contarme lo que sea nii-san!

Fue lo último que dijo esa noche, antes de ser interrumpido por Osomatsu y los demás quienes se había adelantado la caminata. Y sí, esa fue el último día en donde Jyushimatsu perdió la entera inocencia al enterarse del incesto pornográfico que tenía el hispter oculto en el closet. En ese instante Jyushi no sabía que pensar, llorar, reír, gritar o suicidarse, así que apenas terminó de ver las imágenes, se levantó , salió de la habitación dejando sólo al sexto Matsuno, tomo su bate, con el ya amarrado Ichimatsu; se dirigió afuera, en frente de su propia casa para empezar a batear con todas sus fuerzas.

—Estás muy agresivo hoy, eh. —Alcanzó a decir el emo pegado al bate, disfrutando la vista.

—Nii-san…-Bajo el bate un poco para poder ver mejor al mayor. —¿Estaría bien si me gusta las cosas malas?

—¿Huh? Está bien. A mí no me importaría eso y creo que a los demás tampoco.

—¡Woah Ichimatsu nii-san! ¡Eres genial! —Sonrió como nunca antes mientras le brillaban los ojos.

—Sí. —Sonrió a penas, desviando la mirada. —Pero… ¿Qué es eso malo?

—…—Con la sonrisa en los labios, el más alegre empezó a batear de nuevo. — ¡HUSTLE, HUSTLE, MUSCLE, MUSCLE!

—¡Oi! —Se quejo el emo.

—¡El BL!

—¡¿Qué?!

Y salió volando con todo y bate lejos de las manos de Jyushi.

—¡Niiii-san! —Corrió con todas sus fuerzas a buscarlo.

Y fue así como el quinto Matsuno se entero del yaoi incestuoso.

Los días transcurrían en la casa y el menor de todos ya no tenía doujinshis que vender, sólo le quedaba un Ipad que había escondido ya dos días sin ser descubierto, su plan estaba marchando a la perfección excepto por una cosa: **Fotos**.

—Te conseguí una revista con una larga lista de empleos. —Choromatsu tiró en la cara la revista a Osomatsu quien descansaba en el suelo.

—¿Por qué eres malo con tú nii-san? —Se quejó aún con la revista en la cara.

—Tsk, al menos quítate eso antes de hablar. —Se acomodó al lado del mayor con otra revista en mano.

—Quítalo, Pajamatsu.

—¡No! ¡Quítatelo, tú! —Apretó los dientes enojado.

Osomatsu aún tendido sobre el suelo sin inmutarse prosiguió:

—¿Sabes cuanta energía gastaría si muevo mis delicados brazos? —El mayor pervertido de los Matsuno aprovechó de estar cerca a su hermano, para tocarle la pierna con la punta de sus dedos.

—¿Q-Qué haces?

 _Flash._

Osomatsu se quito la revista del rostro, levantándose por fin para ver que sucedía mientras Choromatsu volteaba a ver quién diablos había capturado una foto de ellos. Efectivamente era Totty quien sonreía y se maldecía así mismo por no quitarle el flash y el sonido a su cámara

—Ustedes sigan. —Rió bajito. — imaginen que no estoy.

—¡Todomatsu! —Con una vena en la sien, gritó enojado el virgen. — ¿Por qué tomaste una foto de nosotros?

—¡Los extraño y necesito verlos a cada rato desde mi celular! —Mintió tragando saliva.

Osomatsu lo agarro del cuello casi matándolo, casi.

—¡A tú hermano mayor nunca lo engañaras!

—¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo diré!

El más idiota de los hermanos lo soltó esperando una buena explicación mientras Pajamatsu tenía un leve presentimiento que debería detener aquel episodio fortuito, pues lo que sería revelado iba ser perdición de los seis hermanos, así que tragó saliva y…

No.

Fue demasiado tarde.

—¡¿Yaoi?!

Choromatsu sudaba.

—¡Exacto Osomatsu nii-san! Entonces las chicas; _blah blah blah blah con Karamatsu nii-san blah blah blah trece trece blah blah blah lubricante blah blah blah sexo_. —Explicaba la más nena de los Matsuno. — _blah blah blah porno gay blah blah…tú polla es pequeña blah blah._

Ahora el Otaku quería morirse, conocía muy bien a su hermano mayor como para saber si el idiota iba a hacer algo para aprovecharse de la situación, porque si Totty lo hizo, el estúpido de su hermano mayor sería el doble de jodido y el doble de aprovechado que cualquiera de los seis.

—Y por eso todos actuamos raros al comienzo, aunque creo que ya nos estamos acostumbrando ¿Verdad? ¿Choromatsu ni-

El friki convulsionaba en el suelo.

—¡Oi! ¡Pajamatsu! ¡¿También lo sabías?! — Reclamó el mayor pateándolo en las costillas.

—Todos lo saben. —Sacó la lengua Totty.

Osomatsu no dijo nada por un segundo.

Todomatsu sabía que algo estúpido pasaría.

Choromatsu deseaba la muerte de sus hermanos.

—¡Necesitamos una reunión de inmediato!

Y fue así como los seis se reunieron: Karamatsu se peinaba sexymente viéndose al espejo, se sonreía además se decía lo guapo que era, Jyushimatsu jugaba con sus piernas, Ichimatsu sólo estaba recostado sobre su brazo esperando la noticia de sus otros hermanos, Totty estaba impaciente y Choromatsu tenía pavor a lo que diría su hermano.

El más pervertido golpeó la mesa y tosió.

—Los he reunido para hablar del yaoi.

Todos levantaron a verlo serio.

—Como sabrán, muchas personas nos aman, pero no porque seamos guapos, con dinero y graciosos, sino porque desean nuestros cuerpos. ¡Uno contra otros! —Golpeó nuevamente la mesa. —Es por eso…

Todos abrieron los ojos enormes.

—¡Es por eso que le daremos lo que quieren!

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritaron en unísono.

El mayor rió.

—E-Espera Osomatsu nii-san. — Habló preocupado el tercer Matsuno. — ¿S-Sabes lo que significaría hacerle caso a Fujoshis y Fudanshis?

—Huh…—Se hizo el pensativo. —No. Pero no importa, necesitamos dinero.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Acaso estás loco! ¡Maldito idiota! ¡No sabes lo que va a pasar! —Lo sacudió del cuello de la camisa para que reaccionara.

—Yo haría lo que sea por mis Karamatsu girls. —Acomodó sus lentes de sol muy seguro de sí mismo.

—¡Tampoco sabes lo que dices, Karamatsu! —Se alteró aún más; el pajero.

—Tampoco es para tanto. — Sonrió Todomatsu, aprobando la idea del mayor.

—¡Yay! ¡Haremos BL! —Gritó Jyushimatsu sin saber las intenciones del primer Matsuno.

—Me da igual. —Bufó el depresivo.

—¡Todos ustedes están locos! —Gritó el tercero perdiendo la cordura.

—¿Cuál es el plan Osomatsu nii-san? —Preguntó Totty ignorando a su hermano el gritón.

—Una orgía. —Sonrió.

Silencio.

Y más silencio.

Aún más.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Abrieron la boca hasta el suelo.

—¿Eh? —Ladeó la cabeza reflexionando sobre su decisión. — Tienen razón, todos podrían confundirse, Hmm, entonces…—Golpeó su mano contra la otra. — Lo haremos en pareja y luego tríos.

—¡Estás idiota! —Gritó Choromatsu sin dignidad.

—Primero, Karamatsu conmigo, Choromatsu con Ichimatsu y Todomatsu con Jyushimatsu.

—¡No decidas por tú cuenta! —Reclamaba aún el pajero.

—Entonces decide tú, Choromatsu. —Sonrió travieso el mayor.

—¿Y-Yo? B-bueno…según las estadísticas. — Sacó una laptop de cartón y se colocó los lentes de nerd. — Podríamos hacer un KaraTodo, JyuIchi y un OsoChoro.

Todomatsu frunció el ceño e interrumpió.

—A las chicas les gusta el KaraIchi, también.

—Yo quiero OsoKara . —Agitó los brazos Jyushimatsu.

—Puedo hacer furry si quieren. —Murmuró sin ganas el emo.

—Burazas con quien esté, mi alma y cuerpo estará en paz. —Hizo un corazón con sus manos.

—¡Basta! –Golpeó la mesa Osomatsu. — Primero haremos una sesión de fotos y luego haremos el porno. ¡Ah! Primero quiero saber, quien es el más pasivo de todos. —Observó atentamente como entre ellos se señalaban.

—¡¿Y para qué quieres saber eso?! —Demandó el Choripan.

—Curiosidad. —Dio una carcajada fuerte. —- ¡Entonces mañana cuando no esté mamá, empezamos el plan!

Y fue así como los pequeños ninis decidieron vender su cuerpo a muchas personas enfermas que aman el incesto y el yaoi a la vez. Ninguno sabía lo que pasará, tal vez su desesperación por el dinero les jugaría en contra, tal vez sólo querían quitarse la virginidad entre ellos o tal vez son muy idiotas.

—Oyasuminasai! —Se despidieron todos para dormir ya en su respetivo futon, los seis se quedaron quietos viendo el techo de su habitación, analizando la situación. El primero que se quedo dormido fue Jyushimatsu que golpeó la cabeza de Choromatsu con su brazo.

—Tsk.

Osomatsu se rio.

Ichimatsu deslizó la mitad de su cuerpo fuera del futon para no sentir al mayor.

Choromatsu le pateo la entrepierna de Osomatsu.

Todomatsu capturo el momento y subió la foto al facebook con una bonita descripción: Después de sexo ;3

Y esa fue la última noche casi tranquila de los sextillizos.

* * *

 **Nota final:** Disculpen por la demora, no es mi intención dejarlo inconcluso, tengo que acabarlo sí o sí. Estuve ocupada, espero que entiendan, **siempre leía sus comentarios** y avanzaba unas líneas, en serio **…¡Gracias por la inspiración!** Me hacen de cierto modo feliz ewe ah, nunca dije esto, pero igual gracias por la preocupación de mi salud mental lol nunca debí mencionarlo. Así que, olvídenlo. Soy nenaza(¿). **¡Tengan un bonito día Fujomatsus!**

Pd: sientoqueseamuycortoasjdha

 **Reviews de Fujomatsus en Anonimato:**

 **Discord:** ¡Me alegra haberte hecho reír al menos un poco! Por cierto siento mucho la espera, espero que igual te guste este capítulo, aunque para mí es como una introducción al drama. Gracias por dejar tu comentario, me emocionó asdkjsdakla.

 **Yunisu Motakano** **:** ¡Esto no se acaba! :B

 **Mari 3 is a karamatsu girl:** El problema no es que Todomatsu saque fotos, sino…¿Quién le saca las fotos a él? asdasdsad

 **OsoIchiWhyNot:** Hace tiempo que no veo a mís bebes ninis, espero no haber perdido la esencia, hoy en clase vi algo de ellos y quería escribirlos again. Que bueno que te gustara y que me apoyaras con un review gae –kokoro-

 **Gris** : ¿Hay fanfics como esté en otros fandoms? e,e no sabía…ahora me siento más idiota y poco original, pero supongo que está bien de cierto modo, porque te gusto. Y me gusta que te guste. Dafaq.


End file.
